Luna Isis
Luna Isis is a Tribute owned by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use her without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as she belongs to him. Luna is one of Conspiracy's "15th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: 'Luna Isis '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''District 0 '''Height: '''5"4 '''District Partner: 'Lupus Remus '''Quote: '''TBA '''Personality: '''TBA '''History: '''TBA '''Strengths: '''TBA '''Weaknesses: '''TBA '''Fears: '''TBA '''Family: '''TBA Appearance:' '''Eye Colour: '''Red & Golden Yellow '''Hair Colour: '''Sandy Blonde '''Weapons: '''TBA '''Group Training: '''TBA '''Private Training: '''TBA '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''TBA '''Interview Angle: '''TBA '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''TBA '''Feast Strategy: '''TBA '''Game Strategy: '''TBA '''Token: '''TBA '''Alliance: '''TBA '''Reason For Winning: '''TBA Hunger Games '''Best Training Score: ' Best Odds: ' '''Best Placing: ' '''Best Quote: These are the Hunger Games, Luna has Participated in. Game Title: Author: 'Game Status: ' 'Victor: ' 'District: ' 'District Partner: ' 'Training Score: ' 'Odds: ' 'Alliance: ' 'Kills: ' 'Placing: ' 'Death: ' '(Who) ' '(How) ' '(When) ' '(Where) ' 'Paragraph: ' 'Comments: ' 'Link: ' Trivia (OLD LUNA, DON'T USE THIS INFORMATION!) Tribute form Personality: Luna is like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - at first, she's a sweet girl with a nice and inviting aura to her. However, if you provoke/attack her or her allies/family/friends, then she becomes a ruthless monster with no mercy in her attacks. Backstory: Luna was named after the lunar eclipse that happened moments after her birth. It hadn't been reported on, so the nurses and everybody at the hospital took this as a miracle. At a young age, Luna was inventive, even designing the world's first lunar panels. They worked like solar panels, only they could produce energy from the light the moon seemed to emit. This lead her family to become the new leading family after the elections. Her father Munch became the mayor, although he left Luna in charge, in reality. The result - Luna became one of the best mayors of D5 of all time - She gave money to the poor, she made factory conditions better, and even allowed the homeless in her mansion for a while. 1 year later, when she was 4, her sister Solar was born. Coincidentally, a solar eclipse happened moments after her birth. Once again, this was taken as a sign of things to come. Mayor Munch was jealous of the progress that D5 made with Luna in charge. To show her what he could do, he did the unthinkable - he decided on committing arson. One night, when Luna was 9 and when Solar was 5, he lit a fire on Luna's carpet, before he fled into his bedroom, where he thought he'd be safe. What he didn't count on though was the fact that the sleeve of his pj's caught fire. Before he could put it out, him and his wife burned to death. Luna, who was now 9 years old, had just woken up when she noticed all the flames, and realized her bedroom was on fire. She sprinted out, but when she turned her head to look back at the flames, her eyes turned a golden colour. Screaming, she stumbled into Solar's room, where she was sound asleep. Luna shook her gently, before she said about the fire, desperation in her voice. At the sound of 'fire', Solar was horrified, and gave a scream of her own. Luna dragged Solar down the stairs, and out of the backdoor, just before the flames could catch them. They had lost nearly everything. All they had was their pj's, and, of course, each other. The two of them were sitting in the streets, crying in each others' arms, when a peacekeeper found them. He had heard the commotion on his radio, and was sent to check for survivors and corpses. Luna tried to calmly tell him everything, but in the middle of it, she broke down into tears, and hugged Solar tightly. Feeling pity on them, the peacekeeper said he could help them gain a better life in the Capitol. Apparently, the President needed some more employees. He told them to follow him to the train station. They were led into President (Insert President's name here)'s office, who was surprised to see the two sisters there, and asked what happened. They gave their account on what happened, to which President (Insert name here) listened, and nodded at the end. He noticed how quick they were, and how the people of the Capitol didn't notice them, so he/she told them that they could live in luxury as long as they behaved with their new job. They promised, even though they didn't know what they'd have to be. Smiling, President (Name here) lead them to a room full of weapons, dummies, obstacle courses and all sorts. They were to become two of Panem's greatest assassins. There were trainers there to help them, and before they knew it, they had their first assignment, aged 13 and 9. With each kill they made, they gained what would be $25,000 in today's money. Together, the two bumped off some of Panem's deadliest criminals, including Chuck Dorris (LOLZ), Ash the ripper, and Lady Ann Cotton. One had once killed a previous President, another was a rapist, and the final one poisoned people. So when the dastardly trio teamed up, the President was paranoid that they would pounce on him/her. He enlisted Luna and Solar to bump them off. (I'm too lazy to explain what happened.) Eventually, the two returned to district 5, by which at that point, they were 16 and 12. When a name was selected, Luna froze in her tracks. But it wasn't her. Just as she saw Solar walking towards the stage, she volunteered, and knelt down, giving her a hug, before she walked up the stage, oozing confidence. On there, she states 'I'm Luna Isis, and I volunteered to protect my sister!'. Weapon(s): Throwing knives, axes, spears Strengths: Luna is a fine warrior in combat, due to her training when she became an assassin. She's also quite stealthy, and could seduce a man into her bidding. Weaknesses: If she is in Dr. Jekyll mode, she won't kill, just to prove to her sister Solar that she is still innocent. She also often tries to provoke an enemy, just to see their seething face. However, her main downfall is her arrogance. Fears: Pyromaniacs Alliance: Anti - careers, or a group where she's the only female Token: A daisy locket that contains a photo of her and Solar. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 0 Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:Unfinished